In one computer system, when functional units in the computer system share a register file, the functional units must store data in a common data format in the register file. However, if a person desires to use two functional units that output different data formats, the two functional units cannot share the register file.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved system and method that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.